zimfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ZimFan89
You're probably wondering why I added the "Comic Exclusive" categories back after you deleted them. I'm guessing you thought that "Comic Exclusive Characters" and "Comic Exclusive" were the same thing, so you deleted one of them, right? Well, I put them back because I think they're different... "Comic Exclusive Characters" contains characters only. "Comic Exclusive" contains characters, locations, items, and whatever else that only appear in the comics. But I do agree that there are some categories that are essentially duplicates. I just haven't really gotten around to sorting through them all.大ファン (talk) 06:49, March 4, 2017 (UTC) Okay, thanks for the explanation, and have a good day. ZimFan89 (talk) 21:21, March 4, 2017 (UTC) I found it out on a tumblr post You don't like Gaz? May I ask why?(PissCoveredOcelot (talk) 22:09, May 4, 2017 (UTC))PissCoveredOcelot She's a selfish, violent brat, with no redeeming qualities. ZimFan89 (talk) 22:13, May 4, 2017 (UTC) Why do you think that?(PissCoveredOcelot (talk) 22:19, May 4, 2017 (UTC))PissCoveredOcelot Hey, why not go on the Wiki chat, and we can talk about Zim. That is, if you're not busy. Or you simply just don't want to associate yourself with me..(PissCoveredOcelot (talk) 22:23, May 4, 2017 (UTC))PissCoveredOcelot Actually, I am a little busy right now, sorry. Maybe another time. But as for Gaz, I do have time to point out that she never does anything to help anyone unless it helps her. And just look at all the crap she does to Dib in Issue 5 for little to no reason. ZimFan89 (talk) 22:28, May 4, 2017 (UTC) That's okay. But I think Gaz is no worse than every other character in Zim. Zim and Dib are the exact same way. Gaz just so happens to be more competent. Theyre both just as selfish, vindictive, and hateful as her. But way more arrogant, way less intelligent, and much easier to break(emotionally). Gaz has a heart too, she's not an unfeeling ghost. She loves Membrane, and likes her brother when hes not being annoying by marveling at his own work, and being extremely conceited. And as for her relationship with Dib. Dib has done many terrible things to deliberately antagonize her, just for the sake of his own ego. Everything she's done to him, Dib had provoked her to do in some way, and intentionally. Also, keep in mind that Vasquez has said multiple times that he intended for all the main characters to feel that way about each other. And I happen to find their bitternes really endearing. The only reason I can see why you would love Zim and Dib, but hate Gaz, is because she's a girl. Which is not a good reason, at all. Like her episode with Iggins. She never hurt Iggins at all. Even tho he was an asshole to her. All she really did was steal his batteries. Everything bad thing she's ever done in the show was done in return for something mean spirited someone else has done to her. Especially Dib. I love and enjoy every character in the show, including Gaz. I don't decide on whether or not I like a character by if I would ever like them as a person. If that was the case, I'd hate every last one of them. But it's not. And I love them all, very very much.(PissCoveredOcelot (talk) 22:50, May 4, 2017 (UTC))PissCoveredOcelot Okay, some fair points here. How about we just agree to disagree? ZimFan89 (talk) 23:06, May 4, 2017 (UTC) Sorry If I'm coming off rudely, that's not my intention. I'm just very defensive of the cartoon characters. I've been in several conversations with other people about them, but they are not nearly as nice as you. They're usually deeply misogynist, or misandrist. If you agree I've made enough fair points, doesn't that mean you agree that Gaz is not that bad?(PissCoveredOcelot (talk) 23:13, May 4, 2017 (UTC))PissCoveredOcelot Yeah, I suppose it's just how over the top she can be some times that really gets to me. Dib is usually just insensitive to other people's problems, and when it comes to Zim, there's a mutual outright hate. Zim meanwhile is an alien conqueror, so you expect him to be an ass. But Gaz is an ordinary person, so when she's particularly nasty, it comes across more brightly. But yeah, I guess in context she's not as bad. ZimFan89 (talk) 01:23, May 5, 2017 (UTC) Oh. I can understand where you're coming from a bit.(PissCoveredOcelot (talk) 02:05, May 5, 2017 (UTC))PissCoveredOcelot Ha! I was right about the Roboparents! They did play a big role in that issue!(PissCoveredOcelot (talk) 03:08, May 13, 2017 (UTC))PissCoveredOcelot Yeah, but you also thought they were going to be antagonizing Zim. ZimFan89 (talk) 03:11, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Make sure "Official Sypnosis" header for Issues aren't space out on source view There's a spacing problem with the first section header.--Invader Rob II (talk) 05:24, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for your edit on Floopsy Bloops Shmoopsy! It's great to know Issue 20's getting more information now. You! Save the donuts! (talk) 03:12, June 15, 2017 (UTC) You want to know how fast time flies by? The Invader Zim comics started publishing TWO YEARS ago! I remember exactly how excited I were for those when I discovered the news in May/June 2015. The movie will be here before we know it! Invader Rob II (talk) 02:59, September 2, 2017 (UTC) Promotion Hey, so I realize this is a little abrupt, but I think it's high time that we did something about the lack of active admins around here (myself included). I've been looking at your activity of late, and I think it's safe to say that you, Invader Rob II and 大ファン have all displayed the dedication and professionalism required to be an admin. So congratulations, you three have now been promoted to admins! Use your new privileges wisely, and great work so far! --Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 03:43, October 14, 2017 (UTC) Thank you so much. I am honored. I'll try and do my best with the position. ZimFan89 (talk) 12:17, October 14, 2017 (UTC) Hey I'm currently coding color for active admins. Right now I have you as blue. Would you like for me to keep it for you or would you like another color? (other than orange which I already have).Invader Rob II (talk) 07:44, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Invader Rob here. Sorry, but if we were to plug in an Invader ZIM discord server, it would need to be one made specifically for and by this wiki and have the same mods administrating it. Thanks for the thought.Invader Rob II (talk) 04:27, February 17, 2018 (UTC) Dear ZimFan89, Are you excited for the invader zim movie Sincerly, Supergeek765 Scrollbox I coded the scoll box to match the theme of the wiki. Hope you enjoy it. --Invader Rob II (talk) 04:19, February 19, 2018 (UTC)